User blog:SteelWolf/Alternate Survivor Cambodia Cast Reveal
Like an alternate 32 including fan favorites and pre mergers FEMALES Neleh (S4) Darrah (S7) Cindy (S11) Michelle (S14) Sherea (S15) Natalie (S16) Crystal (S17) Taj (S18) Holly (S21) Alicia (S24) RC (S25) Alexis (S28) Sarah (S28) Morgan (S28) Jaclyn (S29) Jenn (S30) MALES Greg (S1) Ian (S10) Judd (S11) Ken (S17) Brett (S19) Marty (S21) Matt (S22) Grant (S22) Tarzan (S24) Pete (S25) Eddie (S26) Reynold (S26) John (S27) Brice (S28) John (S29) Rodney (S30) Probst: Hi. Everyone: Hi. Probst: Let's begin.. *walks to left aisle and approaches the back of it, which includes Eddie, Reynold, and John* Eddie, Reynold, and John. The ladies loved these 3. For all three of these people, people walked up to me in the streets for me to set up a live date with them. However, only one of you were voted in... Probst: Reynold.. Reynold: *has sweat pouring down face* Probst: You will NOT get a second chance... Reynold: *gasp* Probst: John... Candice: *is seen crossing fingers* Probst: You...WILL get a second chance. I am sorry Eddie, you have been a producer favorite, your second chance will have to wait. John: *runs up stage with hands up* Probst: *continues through their row* Jenn and Jaclyn from Worlds Apart and Blood VS Water 2. You both are young, beautiful, smart, and had great previous games which is why BOTH OF YOU WILL GET A SECOND CHANCE. Jaclyn: *turns around, hugs Jon and runs up stage* Jenn: *runs up* Probst: *continues through it* Taj from Tocantins, Holly from Nicaragua, and Sarah from Cagayan. Taj, you made a cross tribe alliance at exile island. Holly, you sank someone's shoes down the ocean but still nearly won the game. And Sarah, you were in an amazing swing vote position until you got cocky and blindsided. Your second chance will have to wait. I am very sorry. Sarah: *shakes head* Probst: Although, Taj, Holly, you will both be having a second chance! (They both happily hug and run up the stage) Probst: *walks over to right side of aisle* Greg Buis.. (Audience loudly cheers) Probst: All the way from Borneo..you were the first survivor goofball and was apart of the Pagong tribe that got picked off...you WILL get a second chance! Greg: *runs up* YES! Probst: *approaches Sherea* Sherea, probably the strongest women from your season. However, your laziness and confrontation made you have an early boot. I'm sorry, you will not get a second chance. Sherea: Okay.. Probst: Ian Rosenberg and Brett Clouser. Both strong, young, and nearly won until they got out before they can. Ian, your elimination was unique because you wanted to show your friendship to Tom. You did and you will get a second chance, so will you Brett! Probst: *goes back to left aisle* Here we have Alexis Maxwell, RC Saint Amour, Alicia Rosas, and Neleh Dennis. All beautiful women who played fairly strong in their seasons. Two of you will get a second chance. Two of you will not. Neleh.. Neleh: *shaking* Probst: You WILL get a second chance! Neleh: *runs up stage* Probst: Alexis Maxwell, from Cagayan, you were on the Solana tribe and in a fairly good position until the swap happened and you were voted off unanimously and crying. You WILL get a second chance. I am sorry Alicia. I am sorry RC. Alexis: *twerks and runs up stage* Probst: Brice, also from Cagayan, in your short time you were a colorful player and notable for your sass. You will get a second chance! Also a character, Rodney, you just finished an exhausting season and known for not going on a single reward, not even your birthday. Due to that, the viewers decided you need a second chance!! Rodney: Woo! *runs up* Probst: Matt, voted off extremely early but you fought your way and DOMINATED every pre merge duel and won your way back in the game. Unfortunately, you will not receive a second chance yet. Probst: *walks all the way to front row* Lets get this trio. Cindy Hall the zookeeper from Guatemala, Darrah, unexpected challenge beasy from Pearl Islands, and the cheerleader who had several interesting comments at one tribal council, Morgan McLeod! Cindy...I'm sorry but you will not get a second chance. Audience: *gasp* Probst: Darrah..you will get a second chance! Morgan, you WILL. Get up there!! Morgan: *flips hair and walks up* Probst: Judd Sergeant, Kenny, and Pete Yurkowski. Kenny, you nearly won your season until one strategy backfired and you were voted off. Judd, you were one of the louder people of Guatemala and told a bad lie about your idol clue. And Pete, speaking of idol clues, you put a clue in RC's bag to frame her and just...cause chaos. RC: *camera zooms in on her with her makeup running* Probst: I'm proud to say all 3 of you will get a second chance! Probst: *walks up to Tarzan and Natalie* Tarzan and Natalie. Tarzan you flipped on the Manono tribe only to be voted off by the Salani tribe tribal councils afterwards. And Natalie, you convinced Erik to make the dumbest move ever and give his immunity necklace to you. Tarzan you will not get a second chance. Natalie, you WILL! Probst: Let's get the last of the men. John Rocker, Grant, Marty. All seemed to be smart players but never shown your full potential. One of you will get a second chance and that is Marty!! Marty: *runs up stage* Probst: *walks up to Crystal and Michelle* It all comes down to this. Michelle you were the sweetheart of Fiji and Crystal you were the Olympian who couldn't do challenges. One of you will get another chance, one of you will not. Michelle.. Michelle: *worried* Probst: You will not get a second chance..Crystal..get on that stage!!! MALES John Co Ian Brett Brice Rodney Pete Judd Ken Greg Marty CUT Eddie Reynold Matt Tarzan John R Grant FEMALES Jaclyn Jenn Holly Taj Alexis Neleh Morgan Darrah Natalie Crystal CUT Sarah Sherea Alicia RC Cindy Michelle Category:Blog posts